


[PODFIC] Scars - Andromeda Black

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Series: [PODFIC SERIES] Scars [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1:09 to be exact, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scars, Sequel, Voiceteam Week 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.
Series: [PODFIC SERIES] Scars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Scars - Andromeda Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scars - Andromeda Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224394) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Duration** : 1:09

 **Size** : 1.6MB **Type** : MP3

**Stream on Internet Archive:** [here](https://archive.org/details/scars-andromeda-black)

**Download** **Available**

 **Original Text** : [Scars - Andromeda Black Tonks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224394)

 **Read** **by** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)


End file.
